WE'VE DONE SOMETHING WONDERFUL
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Dallas adalah keluarga terbaik. Michigan tempat terbaik untuk memakan pretzel yang sudah dingin. San Fransisco kota yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Tapi Nashville bukan rumah ternyaman untuk melarikan diri. CHANBAEK! RnR?


**Prenote:** 12.766 words, Setting; _**America**_. _Get your free time and find your comfort place, and let's see how far this plot works out. Enjoy._

.

.

.

 **California, America.**

 **West Coast**

 **Bakersfield.**

Heechul menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan pendapat satu sama lain. Seakan jika mereka tidak bertengkar selama beberapa menit, mereka akan mati termutilasi oleh pisau lipat yang selalu berada di saku _jeans_ mereka berdua.

Heechul menepikan _Cadillac_ tahun 70 yang disewanya dari sebuah bengkel di pinggiran Los Angeles ke tepi jalan Bakersfield yang sepi. Tidak banyak mobil yang melintas di kota kecil yang berbatasan dengan Los Angeles tersebut. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kursi belakang yang masih berdebat setelah membaca _file_ yang berisikan daftar riwayat hidup target mereka berikutnya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan turun dan membunuh—Tuan Choi Seunghyun?" Itu pertanyaan dari Heechul ketika matanya melirik sekilas ke arah _file_ yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Jangan percayakan hal ini kepada Baekhyun—kau lihat si _psychopath_ ini bahkan sudah tersipu malu ketika melihat foto target kita kali ini." Chanyeol menggerutu tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap menendang wajahnya dengan sepatu _Loboutin_ yang baru dibelinya ketika mereka berhenti di Los Angeles beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau bisa memotong penisnya, dan aku akan menyembahmu, Baekhyun _sayang_. " Chanyeol masih meledeknya, membuat Baekhyun memukul dada laki-laki itu dengan sikunya sebelum dia melompat keluar dari mobil.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan." Heechul mengintrupsi ketika mereka sudah berada di luar mobil. "Kalian berdua yang menghabisi target kali ini, aku yang bertugas membersihkan jejak." Perintahnya sebelum dia membuka bagasi mobil _Cadillac_ itu dengan satu tangan yang melemparkan kantung jenazah berwarna kuning ke arah Chanyeol.

"Pastikan kalian memotong tubuhnya dalam 10 bagian, sesuai pesanan dari istrinya di Korea." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat setelah mendengar pesan dari Heechul yang lebih terlihat seperti turis-turis dengan _camera pocket_ yang berada di tangan mereka.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di taman di samping kedai kopi di seberang jalan—Aku akan membelikan beberapa suvenir untuk Heebum." Lanjut Heechul dengan senyuman cerianya sambil berlari mengenakan topi bermotif bunga, dan kaus bertuliskan _I Love California._

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah seumur hidupku, jika aku harus berakhir di tangan pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh istriku sendiri." Chanyeol berkomentar sambil memakai kedua sarung tangannya, dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan kantung jenazah berwarna kuning itu ke semak-semak pohon yang berada di halaman rumah sang target.

"Dengan sifatmu yang seperti sekarang, kau bisa saja berakhir seperti Choi Seunghyun detik ini." Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tertarik.

"Bisa saja wanita-wanita yang kau sakiti akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk memutilasimu menjadi 10 bagian—lalu membiarkan penismu mereka panggang di dalam oven ketika mereka membuat kue untuk _Thanksgiving_."

Chanyeol bergidik.

"Apakah menurutmu istri Choi Seunghyun ini tidak berlebihan, dia menyewa kita untuk memutilasi suaminya hanya karena pria itu menikah lagi disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan geram.

"Semua wanita akan melakukan hal yang sama—kau tahu, mereka adalah makhluk yang menggunakan lebih banyak perasaan dibandingkan logika. Mereka bisa sangat emosional, dan mungkin jika aku menjadi wanita itu, aku akan memotong penisnya menjadi 10 bagian sebelum benar-benar membunuhnya, hanya memastikan bahwa dia melihat aku memotong penisnya."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seram. Dia memencet bel di depan pintu coklat itu.

"Kau bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon itu sebelum aku memberikanmu tanda." Perintah Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol menghentikan protesnya setelah melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

Baekhyun menekan bel itu sekali lagi, membiarkan Chanyeol mengawasinya dari balik pohon besar. Pintu itu terbuka, Choi Seunghyun berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat mereka berbicara sebentar sebelum Baekhyun menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di pundak pria itu dan mencium Choi Seunghyun dengan panas.

Dasar gila.

Sudah ditebaknya bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa dipercaya jika menyangkut pria tampan. Baekhyun menutup pintu coklat itu dengan satu kakinya, sementara dia masih sibuk mencium Choi Seunghyun yang berhasil terperangkap masuk ke dalam pesonanya. Beberapa belas menit kemudian, pintu coklat itu kembali terbuka dengan Baekhyun yang memberikannya tanda untuk segera bergabung ke dalam.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Baekhyun _sayang_." Umpat Chanyeol sambil mengambil kantung jenazah dari semak-semak.

" _It's all done_ , aku sudah memotong penisnya menjadi 10 bagian sebelum benar-benar membunuhnya." Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyuman menyebalkan miliknya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sibuk memasukan potongan-potongan tubuh itu ke dalam kantung jenazah.

"Apakah menciumnya terdapat di dalam rencana kita?" Pertanyaan sinis itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

" _I'm sorry, but he's so hot. He looks like I'd like to taste._ " Baekhyun menjawab sambil membasuh tangannya yang berlumur darah di wastafel terdekat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan menikah dengan spesies _psychopath_ sepertimu." Baekhyun kembali tertawa mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah pria yang masih sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa potongan tubuh di atas lantai itu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. " _My rule. The best ones confuse you_." Bisiknya diiringi kecupan lembut di pipi Chanyeol sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri terdiam menatap punggung Baekhyun.

"Sial, si brengsek itu sepertinya berhasil memperalatku lagi."

.

.

.

 **Michigan, Chicago.**

 **The Upper Penninsula**

 **America.**

Byun Baekhyun yang sarkas tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol yang playboy. Itu adalah kesimpulan dari Heechul, ketika laki-laki bermata sipit itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak suka setelah dia mendengar alasan pria playboy itu tidak bisa bergabung dengan perburuan mereka hari ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan mengencani wanita?

Dia baru saja berkenalan dengan seorang gadis Asia yang ditemuinya di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang tidak jauh dari tempat penginapan mereka selama di Michigan. Dan ketika hari ini Baekhyun bertanya dari balik _file_ target pembunuhannya, Chanyeol berkata dia tidak bisa ikut beraksi hari ini.

Mungkin itu yang membuat _mood_ Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat, dari boneka _Barbie_ yang cantik menjadi boneka _Chukky_ yang menyeramkan.

"Kau tidak bisa berdiri di sana, dan bersikap seperti bos dengan membiarkanku menggeret mayat yang kau ledakan ini sendirian." Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan bagi Heechul—seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Baekhyun, dan membiarkan dia yang melakukan pembunuhan hari ini sendirian.

Membawa orang gila itu dalam kondisi hatinya yang buruk, benar-benar merepotkan Heechul. Padahal dia sudah membayangkan untuk cepat pulang ke motel dan mengajak Heebum untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran yang paling enak di Michigan. Bukannya mengurus Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang dilanda rasa cemburunya. _Oh dasar sialan_ , umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tapi aku sudah mengeluarkan ususnya? Aku yang membunuhnya, bukankah sekarang kau yang harus membersihkannya?" Heechul memasang senyum semanis yang dia bisa ketika Baekhyun membalas ucapannya, berusaha setenang mungkin untuk tidak menenggelamkan anak _psychopath_ itu ke danau Michigan bersama mayat yang sekarang sedang diseretnya.

Baekhyun duduk di belakang kemudinya, membiarkan Heechul memasukkan sisa-sisa serpihan tubuh korban mereka ke kantung jenazah yang berada di bagasi mobil sewaan mereka.

"Menurutmu, apakah kencan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar?" Suara Baekhyun yang mengejutkannya dari kursi depan membuat Heechul mengaduh kesakitan setelah kepalanya terbentur oleh kap mobil dan wajahnya hampir terjatuh ke atas mayat itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan si playboy tengik itu bermain di belakangmu, kenapa kau tidak potong saja penisnya? Lalu dia tidak akan bermain dengan siapa-siapa lagi di sepanjang hidupnya." Baekhyun menarik matanya dengan tertarik—jika orang lain akan menganggap saran Heechul tadi sebagai sebuah lelucuan, maka Baekhyun akan melihat itu sebagai sebuah peluang untuk menyalurkan hobinya—memutilasi orang.

"Aku bingung dengan hubungan kalian—kalian selalu bertengkar tapi kalian bersikap kesetanan setiap kali salah satu di antara kalian berkencan dengan orang lain." Cibir Heechul dengan satu tangan yang masih berlumur darah.

"Tidak juga, aku bersikap seperti ini karena dia tidak mau ikut ke perburuan kita hanya karena seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya." Sanggah Baekhyun sambil menggigit _pretzel_ -nya yang sudah mulai mendingin karena dia disibukkan dengan adegan membunuhnya tadi. Michigan adalah tempat terbaik untuk membunuh orang dan memakan _pretzel_ , pikirnya.

Satu tangan Baekhyun masih sibuk mengendalikan kemudi, dan satu tangannya lagi menekan tombol radio dengan pisau lipat bergigi tajam.

" _If you see me driving along having an arguement with myself, I'm actually disputing the route my GPS guru has chosen._ " Beritahunya seperti mengerti tatapan Heechul kenapa dia mengganti arah perjalanan mereka.

Heechul menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih berlumuran darah dengan beberapa serpihan tubuh dari korban yang dibunuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika memasuki tempat pembunuhan—Baekhyun dengan tenangnya berjalan ke arah target mereka dengan membawa pisau gergaji yang entah didapatnya darimana sebelum dia membabibuta mencabik-cabik tubuh korban mereka hingga tidak berbentuk.

Baekhyun menepikan kendaraan mereka ke sisi jalan Michigan yang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya beberapa orang tua berjalan kaki di sana dengan mata buram mereka. Jadi tidak ada masalah kalau membuang mayat itu ke tepi danau Michigan yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun oak yang berguguran dari sana.

Tanpa mempedulikan Heechul yang masih memulai kuliah panjangnya tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, anak _pyscho_ itu sudah menendang kantung jenazah tersebut dengan satu kakinya, sebelum kantung jenazah itu akhirnya tenggelam di dalam danau Michigan yang tenang.

"Baiklah, tinggal satu target pembunuhan lagi sebelum aku bisa memandikan Heebum di _bathub_ dengan pasir Michigan." Celoteh Heechul dengan semangat, sebelum Baekhyun melemparkan kunci mobil ke arahnya.

"Aku ada urusan—kau bisa membunuh sendiri, dan itu akan menyenangkan." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah lambang motel yang mereka tempati, yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan memotong penis Chanyeol, kan?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyebalkan sebelum berlari ke arah motel itu dan meninggalkan Heechul disana. "Jika kau memotongnya! Pastikan kau mengawetkan penisnya untuk aku pajang di rumah kita!" Jerit Heechul dengan tawa bahagianya.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri tangga tua yang terdapat di motel itu, satu tangannya masih memegang pisau lipat yang belum dilepasnya sejak di mobil. Dia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan cepat dan—

"ARRRGGHHHH PARK CHANYEOL!" Jeritan seorang gadis memenuhi ruangan motel itu, gadis yang sedaritadi berada dipelukannya, berlari dengan panik dan histeris setelah melihat Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar motel mereka dengan pisau lipat di tangannya diikuti wajah yang berlumuran darah serta serpihan kecil tubuh manusia yang mengotori rambut dan pakaiannya.

"MANUSIA GILA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Chanyeol berteriak dengan kesal setelah melihat Baekhyun tertawa puas karena berhasil menghancurkan kencan panasnya dengan gadis Asia itu .

" _I could be melting,_ Chanyeol." Bisiknya dengan nada mengejek sebelum berjalan dengan tenang ke arah sofa tempat Chanyeol berada, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping pria itu.

"Aku hanya menggertak, aku tidak tahu bahwa penampilanku semenyeramkan itu." Baekhyun menggodanya sambil membuang serpihan usus yang masih berada di pundaknya sejak tadi. " _I don't know how that smell got here, but here we are._ " Ucapnya sebelum Chanyeol memprotes bau anyir darah di tubuhnya.

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan geram, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menang dengan anak _psychopath_ itu kali ini. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah duduk di sampingnya, dan bergabung dengannya dalam keheningan dengan TV yang masih menyiarkan berita penemuan mayat atas nama Choi Seunghyun.

Baekhyun menatap berita itu dengan serius sebelum akhirnya dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol, dan memecah keheningan di sana dengan kata-katanya. "Apakah menurutmu mereka akan menayangkan bahwa penisnya terpotong 10 bagian?" Dia bertanya dengan suara polos, Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya diikuti tarikan nafasnya yang kesal.

"Dasar _psychopath_ sialan." Bisiknya sebelum mengecup rambut Baekhyun yang berbau anyir darah dengan lembut.

.

.

.

 **Bufallo**

 **The Eastern Shores**

 **New York, America.**

Ketika Chanyeol menusukkan pisau lipat ke tubuh targetnya di sebuah jalan kecil di ujung trotoar, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa beberapa jam berikutnya dia akan mendekam di balik dinginnya jeruji besi sambil mendengarkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan tato yang menutupi seluruh permukaan kulitnya, bercerita tentang pengalamannya memburu manusia di utara Afrika beberapa tahun yang lalu saat _human trafficking_ belum terkenal.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Dia mengendarai mobil Wagon tua sewaannya menyusuri jalanan Delaware yang sepi. Siapa juga yang mau melintas saat tengah malam buta di daerah pemakaman paling terkenal di Bufallo?

Kecuali dia dan Baekhyun.

Dia baru saja menyelesaikan satu pembunuhan, dan membuat janji dengan anak _psychopath_ itu bahwa dia akan menjemputnya pukul 9 sebelum _food truck_ yang menyediakan _pizza pepperoni_ kesukaannya tutup.

Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Bufallo, setelah mereka menyelesaikan empat kasus pembunuhan di kota yang berbatasan dengan Niagara tersebut. Heechul berada di Arkansas sejak dua hari yang lalu, menyelesaikan satu pembunuhan disana. Memutuskan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Bufallo, dengan alasan bahwa dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri walaupun sebenarnya Heechul hanya ingin berlibur ke Arkansas dan terlepas dari dua bunglon itu.

Sementara Baekhyun melakukan aksinya sendiri di Pierce Arrow, sebuah musium mobil antik dimana dia melakukan aksi pembunuhannya malam ini. Tadi pagi dia melompat ke atas tempat tidur Chanyeol hanya dengan menggunakan sehelai handuk putih milik hotel, dan menggigit telinga Chanyeol hingga pria itu terbangun dan mengumpat dengan kesal.

Motifnya? Baekhyun menggigit telinganya hanya untuk bersenang-senang . Dan jika Chanyeol membatalkan acara makan malam mereka, dia yakin anak _psychopath_ itu akan mengiggit telinganya hingga lepas.

"Ingat ceritaku tentang prostitusi di Thailand?" Si pria besar bertato itu masih menatapnya dengan semangat, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mendengarkan catatan kejahatan dari pria besar itu. Jika dia harus berakhir memiliki teman satu sel yang begitu cerewet seperti ini, maka dia benar-benar akan mengutuk Oh Sehun. Sahabatnya yang menjebloskannya kemari.

"Aku menyelundupkan 320 gadis dari Thailand menuju Hongkong dan Macau. Jika kau mau, setelah kita keluar dari sini aku akan mengajakmu untuk bergabung." Mendengar tawaran pria besar itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat memamerkan barisan giginya. Jika pria besar itu tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran profesional, pria besar itu pasti akan menyembahnya dan meminta maaf karena telah menyombongkan catatan kejahatannya.

Baekhyun pasti geram saat ini.

Laki-laki itu pasti sangat geram menunggunya di tengah pemakaman Forest Lawn. Baekhyun belum tahu bahwa kini dia sedang mendekam di penjara setelah sahabatnya menjebaknya. Atau bisa di bilang seperti itu.

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat ke arah pria besar itu setelah seorang sipir membuka pintu sel itu dan membiarkan dia keluar dari sana. "Kau beruntung seseorang membebaskanmu." Chanyeol tersenyum senang mendengar kata itu keluar dari sipir yang membawanya ke ruang tunggu.

Ketika tadi dia mendekam di balik sel itu dia tahu bahwa seseorang akan mengeluarkannya dari sini, mungkin Heechul—tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun yang akan melakukannya. Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan tidak sabar sambil memegang gelas karton berisi kopi hangat yang diberikan oleh seorang petugas di meja informasi. Wajahnya sangat kesal—kesal yang bisa membuatnya membunuh orang dengan tangan kosong.

Ini pasti karena _pepperoni pizza_ yang tidak jadi mereka nikmati, atau ini tentang dia membiarkannya menunggu di tengah pemakaman selama lebih dari beberapa jam. " _Sayang_ —aku tidak percaya kau berada disini—dengan—gelas kopi." Chanyeol tahu seberapa muaknya Baekhyun kepada kopi, atau seberapa bencinya dia harus menunggu di dalam kantor polisi dan seberapa kesalnya dia jika Chanyeol memanggilnya _sayang_.

Berbeda dengan ekspetasinya bahwa anak _pyschopath_ itu akan mendampratnya dengan sinis, laki-laki itu justru terlihat lebih semangat dari biasanya—walaupun dengan wajah kesal setengah mati.

" _I can't believe I've gotten so far with you,_ Chanyeol! _"_ Sahut Baekhyun di ujung ruangan tanpa berniat menyusulnya.

"Tidak secepat itu, Park Chanyeol." Dia merasa mengenal suara familiar itu, dan melihat seorang pria dengan seragam polisi dari balik jaket kulit berjalan ke arahnya dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya.

Si sahabat yang menjebloskannya. Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau akan menjebloskanku ke penjara karena pelanggaran lalu lintas, kawan." Walaupun suaranya tidak terdengar marah tapi sahabatnya itu bisa melihat bahwa dia cukup membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Itu hanya permulaan saja," alis Sehun sedikit terangkat lalu memberikan berkas itu kepadanya.

"Semua kasus pembunuhan ini pasti akan segera terungkap. Kau tidak bisa berharap untuk selalu beruntung selamanya, bukan?" Sehun mengubah nadanya menjadi sedikit lebih ringan, dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap ke arah mereka dengan tajam, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kekasihmu sangat marah kepadaku karena telah menggagalkan kencan kalian malam ini." Ketika mengatakan hal itu mata Sehun kembali teralih ke arah Baekhyun, dia menatap siluet tubuh laki-laki itu dengan sangat tertarik, hingga Chanyeol bisa menebak bahwa Sehun sedang membayangkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur bersama dirinya.

Tipikal pikiran seorang pria brengsek seperti dirinya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Pria mana yang mau bernasib sial jika berakhir dengannya?" Memikirkan untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sang pembunuh bayaran profesional menjadi bergidik—dia membayangkan penisnya akan berakhir di dalam oven di hari _thanksgiving_.

Chanyeol melempar pandangannya sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu diam-diam memasukkan cairan kopi di tangannya ke dalam aquarium kecil hingga ikan-ikan di sana mengambang tidak bernyawa.

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu. Malam ini aku akan menyerahkan berkas tuduhan pembunuhan atas namamu, mungkin sebentar lagi penyelidikan tentang dirimu akan dilakukan. Malam ini aku menangkapmu, hanya sebagai peringatan, bagaimanapun juga kau pasti akan kembali ke dalam sana." Sehun menjelaskannya dengan tenang sambil menunjuk sel yang masih berisikan pria besar itu.

Dia bukan sahabatnya lagi.

Sahabat mana yang membongkar rahasia sahabat terbaiknya sendiri?

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya detik ini. Dia tidak marah karena Sehun akan membongkar sindikatnya, dia tidak takut jika akhirnya dia harus berakhir di dalam jeruji besi dan kembali mendengarkan cerita pria besar itu tentang prostitusi di Thailand.

Dia—

Kecewa.

Kecewa karena tidak menyangka bahwa Oh Sehun, sahabat terbaiknya sejak dia mengenal dunia, akan mengatakan hal-hal itu dengan tenang. Seakan Chanyeol hanyalah bandit yang harus di selesaikannya agar dia bisa menaiki jabatan baru di posisinya sekarang.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan sejak dulu, Chanyeol." Persetan dengan suara dan tatapan Sehun yang berempati kepadanya. Jika yang berdiri di hadapannya ini bukanlah sahabatnya, dia pasti telah menusukkan pisau lipat itu tepat ke jantungnya atau paru-parunya.

"Kata-kata yang bagus. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau bisa menghafalkan kata sebagus itu." Chanyeol menyindir dengan senyuman yang menggumpal di bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengulang kata-kata itu ketika aku menangkapmu nanti, jika kau mau." Gurau Sehun dengan mata lagi-lagi melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Setelah membunuh ikan-ikan di aquarium dengan kopinya, Baekhyun terlihat asik memasukkan robekan koran ke dalam aquarium hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ikan-ikan di dalam sana cukup menderita saat kematian mereka.

"Kau tahu—ketika kau berkata akan menangkapku, aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu melakukannya. Tapi setelah aku melihat bahwa kau menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan matamu. Itu membuatku jengkel, karena aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya telanjang. Jadi kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku semudah itu, kawan ." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kantor polisi itu dan menarik Baekhyun dari sana.

Dia menarik nafasnya dengan keras, satu tangannya menghantam setir Wagon sewaannya dengan sangat keras. Memikirkan sahabatnya sendiri akan membongkar seluruh rahasianya membuatnya sangat kecewa. Dia menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap lurus ke arah jalan, di saat-saat seperti ini Baekhyun selalu berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerti dalam keheningannya.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa sindikat mereka akan terbongkar. "Aku akan menghubungi Heechul tentang hal ini." Suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih tenang walaupun dengan nafas yang berat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hingga Kenmore, lalu kau bisa menyeberang menuju ke Green Island dan terbang ke Hamilton. Disana kau bisa mengganti identitasmu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu bertindak gila itu. Baekhyun hanya terdiam disana, tahu, bahwa Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk melarikan diri sejauh mungkin sebelum Sehun mengejar mereka.

"Atau kita bisa melakukanya berdua, dan menghadapinya bersama." Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

Chanyeol melihat bola mata Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tenang. "Kau tahu bukan, bahwa kau bisa melarikan diri detik ini atau kembali ke dalam sana, merayu Sehun untuk tidak menangkapmu?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Chanyeol. Tidak, sebelum kau menepati janjimu untuk menikmati _pepperoni pizza_ bersamaku." Bisiknya diiringi kecupan lembut di wajah Chanyeol.

Detik itu dia tahu, bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

 **Dallas–Fort Worth**

 **Southern Central**

 **America.**

Kim Hanbin akan berulang tahun, dia menelepon Chanyeol dengan suara kerasnya dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Jika tidak, Chanyeol bukan lagi paman kesayangannya.

Melihat Yoora tersenyum di depan pintu rumahnya dengan beberapa pohon kaktus khas Texas, membuat Chanyeol sedikit bergidik. Dia seperti tengah melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, mereka begitu mirip dengan jenis senyuman menyebalkan yang sama, oh tentu saja, Yoora adalah kakak kandungnya.

" _Keeping yourself busy_?" Jika normalnya semua kakak akan menyambut kedatangan adiknya dengan hangat, Yoora justru melemparkan satu sekop pengeruk tanah ke arahnya dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang, "Hanbin menyuruh kita untuk menanam apel sebagai doa kepada bumi di hari ulang tahunnya." Yoora menjelaskannya dengan tatapan _Hanbin terobsesi menjadi peri bumi sekarang_.

Di ulang tahunnya yang lalu, Hanbin terobsesi menjadi _Oprah Winfrey_ sehingga Yoora dan Chanyeol harus merangkai pesta ulang tahunnya seperti acara _talkshow_ tersebut.

"Aku mengundang Sehun hari ini."

Tangan Chanyeol berhenti mengayunkan sekop ketika kakaknya menyuarakan nama itu ke udara.

Sebelum dia berhasil membuka mulutnya, Yoora menunjuk ke arah rumah pohon yang berada di sana dan dia bisa melihat Hanbin kini sedang tertawa senang di dalam pelukan Sehun dan boneka _unicorn_ -nya.

Si sialan itu pasti menyogok Hanbin untuk mengundangnya ke pesta ulang tahunnya dengan boneka _unicorn_.

"Dia ingin menjebloskanku ke penjara–sebenarnya dia telah melakukannya atas tuduhan pelanggaran lalu lintas." Yoora bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang meninggi, walaupun Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengamuk di sana dan menenggelamkan Sehun ke dalam kolam kura-kura milik Hanbin.

"Tenang saja, hari ini dia datang bukan untuk memburumu tapi lebih kepada memburu kekasihmu. Hanbin yang membocorkannya kepadaku." Bisik Yoora dengan tatapan sedikit menggoda.

Setahunya selama Chanyeol berkerja bersama Heechul dan Baekhyun, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akhirnya menatap Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang menarik bukan hanya sekedar anak _psychopath_ yang bisa memotong penisnya kapan saja.

Dan ketika Sehun datang pagi tadi, berkata kepada Hanbin bahwa dia mengharapkan Baekhyun datang kemari, Yoora tahu bahwa persahabatan Chanyeol dan Sehun tengah di ambang keretakan. Bukan karena Sehun akan menjebloskan Chanyeol ke penjara, tapi lebih kepada siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun telanjang di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Tipikal persaingan di antara mereka sejak dulu.

"Kau bisa menciumnya sekarang dan normalnya dia tidak masalah dengan semua itu." Si gila Heechul datang dengan topi bunga-bunganya, membawa tiga buah _cupcake_ dan satu pisau dapur di tangannya.

"Benar, kau bisa menciumnya sebelum Sehun melakukannya untukmu." Kali ini Yoora yang mengikuti arah Heechul, dengan tatapan yang terarah kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya.

"Tidak seperti kalian, aku adalah pria yang melarang keras hubungan percintaan di dalam sebuah pertemanan." Heechul mencibir di belakangnya, tanda bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata klisenya tadi.

" _You're running late._ " Meskipun dia berada di tengah tekanan bahwa dia harus mencium anak _psychopath_ itu sekarang atau tidak, dia tetap berusaha senormal mungkin sebelum Baekhyun mencakar wajahnya karena mengecup bibirnya sembarangan.

"Tidak sepertimu yang hanya menanam apel, aku harus mematahkan beberapa kepala sebelum datang kesini." Jawabnya sedikit sinis sambil melemparkan pisau lipatnya kearah Chanyeol.

Setelah menikah dan memiliki keluarga, Kim Jinyeong—suami Yoora— memutuskan berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai _hitman_. Yoora melarang semua orang yang bersenjata masuk ke dalam rumahnya, untuk keselamatan Hanbin tentu saja. Walaupun diam-diam suami kakaknya itu masih menerima tawaran untuk menghabisi beberapa nyawa di dalam pergerakan kartel mafia di utara Meksiko sana.

Baekhyun membawa sekotak sangkar besar berwarna merah muda dari belakang mobilnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju rumah pohon, satu tangannya masih berkacak di pinggangnya dan satunya lagi meneriakkan nama Hanbin agar turun dari sana.

Jinyeong, Yoora dan Heechul duduk di kursi kayu tidak jauh dari sana, lalu mata mereka bertiga menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan tertarik. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun berada di dalam satu lapangan. Tambah Hanbin, bagaimana bocah kecil itu berteriak dengan senang ketika Baekhyun memberikan seekor Iguana sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Mari kita bertaruh siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan Baekhyun hari ini." Tawar Jinyeong dari balik botol bir-nya.

"Maksudmu, mari kita bertaruh penis siapa yang berhasil di potong oleh Baekhyun lebih dulu?" Timpal Heechul dengan tawa gilanya, dia sudah lama tidak mendapatkan hiburan seperti ini.

"Kau kemari untuk menangkap kami?" Walaupun Chanyeol sudah tahu motifnya, tapi tetap saja dia masih ingin menyuarakan kekecewaannya kepada mantan sahabatnya itu. Bukannya menjawab Sehun justru tertawa kecil dengan mata yang teralih ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menjelaskan bagaimana Iguana pemberiannya bisa memakan anak ayam dengan satu lahapan kepada Hanbin.

"Aku kemari untuk menangkap kekasihmu." Jika Sehun yang dulu dikenalnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki pemalu yang selalu bersemu merah setiap kali menatap seorang gadis. Kini Sehun telah berubah menjadi pria yang _straightfoward_. Dia kalah satu langkah.

"Kekasih? Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya meniduri wanita lain di hadapanku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bosan tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang ingin menjambaknya.

Dia sudah melalui berbagai hal dengan Baekhyun, dan menjadikannya seorang kekasih bukanlah salah satu dari tujuan hidupnya. Masalahnya, dia dan Baekhyun sangat mengenal satu sama lain, sehingga mereka begitu mengetahui semuanya, mereka terlalu sama dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki gila yang pernah memotong penis-penis pria di depan matanya.

"Jadi apakah aku memiliki harapan denganmu?" Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan tertarik, dia menatap Sehun dari atas hingga bawah–dia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sampingnya tanpa mempedulikan Hanbin yang sudah sibuk dengan Iguana-nya. Anggap saja Hanbin di sana menjadi seorang figuran—yang sibuk menggendong Iguana-nya tanpa rasa takut, hanya sebagai tim penggembira.

"Kalian bisa memulainya tanpaku."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka, membiarkan Hanbin mengekor di belakangnya sebelum berlari ke pelukan Bobby di _porch_ kayu. Beberapa detik kemudian anak itu menendang Bobby dengan brutal setelah tahu bahwa temannya yang berumur 20 tahun itu tidak berhasil membawa _GDragon_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana tertariknya Baekhyun dengan tawaran Sehun—dan bagaimana liarnya mata Sehun menatap bibir merah Baekhyun.

Jadi Chanyeol memikirkan situasi terburuknya. Malam ini Sehun akan merayu Baekhyun dengan manis, lalu mereka akan bercinta begitu lembut hingga di pagi hari, salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan menyadari betapa mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian Chanyeol akan mendengar kabar bahwa mereka akan segera menikah dari dalam jeruji besi diiringi kisah prostitusi di Thailand atau _human trafficking_ di Afrika sana dari teman satu selnya. Chanyeol tahu seberapa brengseknya kedua laki-laki itu, dia mengenal Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan baik. Jadi dia tidak berharap banyak dengan tetap berdiri di sana. Dia sudah tahu _ending_ nya, Baekhyun akan memilih Sehun.

 _Sad ending_.

Samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara tawa Heechul dan Jinyeong di luar sana sebelum dia duduk di atas sofa bermotif bunga dengan siaran _Barney and Friends_ di televisi.

Heechul dan Jinyeong pasti mentertawakan kekalahannya. Siapa yang bisa melawan pesona Oh Sehun? Pria yang lebih cocok menghiasi majalah dengan wajah _coverboy_ —dibandingkan dengan dia yang memiliki gigi-gigi besar dengan senyum seburuk kuda.

" _Just because you're not paranoid, doesn't mean they are not out to get you_." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi setelah mendengar suara itu menyela suara _Barney_ di tv. Laki-laki _psychopath_ itu duduk di sampingnya, dengan satu tangan yang merebut remote tv dari genggamannya.

" _Sometimes I let the lazy, ugly words go just to see if you're really listening._ " Sambungnya setelah Chanyeol menatapnya dengan bingung.

Seharusnya dia bersama Sehun sekarang, saling menelanjangi satu sama lain.

" _Wine, You, and Me—what a perfect threesome._ "

Sisihkan dulu pikiran bahwa dia tidak akan mengencani seorang anak _psychopath_ —ini adalah _threesome_ , fantasi terliar yang didapat setiap anak remaja ketika mengalami ereksi pertamanya. Dan yang menawarkannya barusan adalah Byun Baekhyun—ereksi pertamanya ketika menatap mata sensual itu lebih dari satu menit. Jadi Chanyeol akan mengenyampingkan larangannya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan serius, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sahabatnya itu lalu kembali tertawa.

" _You are so cute when you think that my humor sense is lack, when the truth is that it's the opposite._ " Ucapnya dengan senyuman puasnya. Anak _psychopath_ ini kembali mengerjainya lagi.

" _You had me at angry sex_."

Baekhyun tertawa semakin keras mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. Dia berhasil—berhasil menjebak dua pria bodoh itu dengan hanya iming-iming bahwa mereka bisa mendapatkannya di atas tempat tidur.

Walaupun Chanyeol kesal setengah mati dengan laki-laki gila ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya ketika melihat Baekhyun berada di sampingnya saat ini. Setidaknya Sehun belum berhasil—atau tidak akan pernah berhasil mengambil laki-laki gila ini dari sisinya.

" _You are such a dangerous creature, fuck you_."

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol, tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang terus mengumpatinya. Dia menatap wajah itu untuk beberapa detik, menyentuh leher Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya, sebelum membisikan sesuatu dari bibirnya.

" _Your throat looks so bare without my hand._ " Dan setelah suara itu terdengar Chanyeol bisa merasakan jari-jari itu mencekik lehernya.

"BERHENTI MENCEKIKKU PSIKOPAT GILA!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun tertawa dengan girang setelah melihat bekas memar di leher Chanyeol yang memerah karena ulahnya. Dia menarik pisau lipat dari saku _jeans_ Chanyeol yang tadi dititipkannya. Waktunya untuk kembali membunuh, sebelum dia mengambil masa liburnya ke Maui saat musim panas.

Chanyeol masih mengumpat dengan kesal di belakangnya, tidak peduli dengan suara _Barney_ yang menyanyi dengan nyaring dari balik televisi. Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh sebelum punggung itu terhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

" _Hey Chanyeol, I like the fact that you exist._ "

Suaranya terdengar begitu ringan sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menahan senyuman yang menggumpal di bibirnya.

"Sial, anak _psychopath_ itu sepertinya berhasil memperalatku lagi."

.

.

.

 **Pier 57**

 **Pacific Northwest Of America**

 **Seattle, Washington.**

Taeyong tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir malam ini ketika Jhonny mengatakan bahwa Zico, mafia narkotika yang memiliki banyak simpanan itu, sedang menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawanya karena sudah membawa kabur uang hasil penjualan heroin di sebuah _fraternity house_ di dekat Pier 57.

Awalnya, dia menganggap bahwa ucapan Jhonny hanyalah lelucuan belaka. Temannya itu sering bergurau bahwa Zico menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya, tapi ketika mendengar suara Jhonny yang bergetar dengan cemas di balik sambungan telepon umum. Dia tahu bahwa Jhonny maupun Zico tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya.

Dia menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang menikmati berbagai atraksi yang disajikan di Pier 57. Turis-turis dari berbagai belahan dunia terus memenuhi tempat itu dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher mereka, walaupun malam sudah semakin larut—mereka tidak mau melewatkan keindahan Pier 57 yang menjadi ikon wisata di kota Seattle yang tidak pernah tertidur tersebut.

Dia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan langkahnya, hingga dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang setelah seseorang menabraknya.

"Bung, kau seharusnya tidak berlari di Pier 57. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa berlari di tengah kelompok turis yang menikmati waktu mereka." Suara itu terdengar ringan, matanya menatap dua orang pria sedang berdiri di depannya dengan _popcorn_ dan minuman bersoda di tangan mereka.

"Apa kau tersesat? Pier 57 memang membingungkan untuk turis dari Asia. Aku pernah tersesat disini—dan pelayanannya di _help centre_ benar-benar memuakkan, kopi yang mereka berikan terasa seperti cairan kimia, aku tidak meminumnya." Kali ini pria bertubuh pendek yang berbicara.

"Kami bisa membantumu mencari keluargamu, dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan!" Suara pria dengan senyuman yang mempertunjukkan gigi-gigi besarnya, membuatnya bergidik. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan dua pria Asia yang kini berada di hadapannya, walaupun dia bersumpah bahwa mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti pasangan sesama jenis yang tengah menikmati kencan malamnya dibandingkan menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Zico.

Tapi semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Dia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari menjauh dari dua pria aneh yang masih menikmati minuman bersoda mereka, dia menarik nafasnya dengan lega setelah melihat dua pria itu tidak berusaha mengejarnya atau mengikutinya.

Taeyong memutarkan langkahnya memasuki sebuah gudang di belakang wahana _Carrousel_ yang tengah berputar dengan music _merry go round_ yang memekakkan pendengarannya. Dia memutuskan untuk berlindung di balik kotak besar yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan membuatnya mengantuk, lagu _merry go round_ masih berputar dengan lembut di depan sana diiringi dengan suara tawa anak kecil yang menaikinya. Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah dia bisa mendengar suara dua pria aneh itu lagi.

"Heechul tidak akan menyukainya jika kita yang membunuhnya. Malam ini adalah bagiannya." Suara pria pendek itu sangat tenang, Taeyong memejamkan matanya dengan erat berusaha bermanuver dari apa yang sedang terjadi dan apa yang mungkin akan dihadapinya dalam hitungan detik.

"Ya, tapi terakhir kali kuperiksa dia sibuk bermain rumah _Barbie_ bersama Heebum." Kali ini pria tinggi yang berbicara, matanya masih menatap ke pria berambut cerah tapi tangannya sudah mengaitkan borgol di tangan Taeyong yang tersudut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jhonny, hidupnya tidak akan panjang.

"Oh Chanyeol! Sehabis ini kau harus menemaniku mencari nama yang bagus untuk Iguana Hanbin. Kau tahu, keponakanmu itu terkadang membuatku ingin mencekik semua peliharaan kura-kuranya." Pria yang lebih pendek bahkan tidak peduli dengan Taeyong yang sudah menunggu waktu kematiannya, pria itu jelas lebih tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberinya Iguana, karena setelah ini aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia terobsesi ingin tinggal di kebun binatang untuk menjadi Pawang dari reptil aneh itu."

"Iguana tidak aneh, mereka binatang yang menggemaskan."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian berada dalam spesies yang sama. Kau lebih cocok menjadi pamannya, kalian berdua sama-sama tidak masuk akal."

" _You know what? You're the real villain in this story. Jerk_." Umpat Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mempunyai alasan kenapa dia tertawa dengan puas.

"Aku akan membunuhnya," potong Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya kearah Taeyong yang sejak tadi berusaha melepaskan borgol itu secara diam-diam dengan pisau kecil yang tergeletak di sana.

Taeyong melempar kursi kayu kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tangan yang berhasil melepaskan borgol itu, dia berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari gudang itu sebelum kedua pria tadi berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang pria tinggi berdiri di depan pintu—menatapnya dengan senang.

"Aku tidak ingin mati." Suara Taeyong terdengar bergetar ketika melihat pisau lipat yang dikeluarkan pria itu.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan kematian, tapi terkadang kematian adalah jalan terbaik." Bisik Chanyeol dengan lembut, dia mendekat ke arah Taeyong yang masih terdiam disana—memikirkan bagaimana nyawanya akan berakhir di tangan seorang pria yang berjalan seperti malaikat maut ke arahnya.

" _In many ways, death is a wonderful thing. It keeps life in order. We just trapped in a prison of consciousness for eternity._ " Chanyeol berbisik lagi dengan senyuman yang entah bagaimana bisa menenangkan Taeyong akan kematian yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu heroin, dan kematianmu tidak akan terasa menyakitkan." Chanyeol mengeluarkan gulungan kertas kecil berisi heroin ke arahnya tapi Taeyong tidak membalasnya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang."

"Wow, kau terdengar seperti remaja polos di iklan layanan masyarakat." Cibir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Ucapan yang bagus untuk seorang pengedar narkoba yang membawa kabur uang bosnya." Chanyeol kembali memasukkan bungkus heroin itu ke saku celananya.

"Tidak sepertimu yang bisa menikmati kemewahan dengan membunuh orang—aku tidak akan merusak diriku sendiri." Entah keberanian dari mana ketika dia mengucapkannya, di hadapan seorang pembunuh yang sekarang sedang memegang pisau lipat untuk merobek jantungnya.

"Aku tidak memilih pekerjaan ini, hiduplah yang memilih pekerjaan ini untukku. Aku tidak akan merusak diriku dengan kimia-kimia itu di dalam tubuhku, dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku mengambil uang Zico? Karena si brengsek itu berhak mendapatkannya." Dia masih ingat bagaimana pria dengan aksen khas Gangnam itu, membawanya dengan paksa atas bayaran karena Ibunya tidak bisa membayar hutang mereka.

Memaksanya untuk menjadi pengedar dan memperlakukannya seperti budak.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masalah kehidupanmu—yang aku tahu, Zico membayarku dengan harga yang mahal untuk menghabisimu."

"Apakah semua pembunuh sepertimu? Tidak memiliki hati." Kini keberaniannya semakin meningkat, lagipula dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, dia mengingat kata-kata Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu.

' _Apakah kau pernah merasa bersalah setelah membunuh mereka, Chanyeol?_ '

Sial.

Di dalam kondisi seperti ini, mengapa dia memikirkan ucapan polisi itu? Dia menatap mata Taeyong yang berwarna coklat gelap—dan akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa kenapa dia tidak menghabisi nyawa pria muda itu dari detik pertama dia menatapnya.

Karena Taeyong mengingatkanya kepada Oh Sehun.

Dia bisa melihat Sehun di dalam diri Taeyong.

Itulah yang membuat pisau lipatnya tetap berada di tangannya, bukan di jantung pria muda itu.

" _Fuck you Oh Sehun, fuck this_." Umpatnya dengan pelan sambil menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya dari tangannya. Ketika mendengar nama itu dari bibirnya, dia tahu bahwa dia akan melakukan satu hal yang sangat bodoh.

Membiarkan Taeyong tetap hidup.

Jika Zico tahu bahwa Taeyong masih hidup, maka nyawanya adalah taruhannya. Dan jika Baekhyun serta Heechul tahu bahwa dia tidak membunuh pria muda ini, dia yakin mereka berdua yang akan menghabisi nyawa Taeyong.

Oh persetan dengan semuanya, dia akan mengikuti instingnya.

Chanyeol kembali meraih pisau lipat itu di tangannya dan berjalan kearah Taeyong dengan tatapan dinginnya. Pisau lipat itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan—

"ARRRGHHH!"

Taeyong menjerit dengan keras setelah tangan kanannya di robek oleh Chanyeol. Dia berpikir bahwa tusukan pertama akan melesat di jantungnya, tapi Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat pisaunya yang sudah berlapis darah.

"Pergilah, aku akan memastikan pada mereka bahwa kau telah tewas." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan pisau lipatnya yang sudah berwarna merah darah. Untuk beberapa saat Taeyong hanya terdiam di sana menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan perlahan sebelum menutup pintu gudang itu dengan rapat.

Detik itu dia tahu, bahwa Chanyeol adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

 **Los Angeles**

 **Southern California**

 **California, America.**

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemen mereka dengan satu kakinya, dan satu tangannya berusaha untuk menemukan saklar lampu. Dia berjalan kearah _pantry_ dapur, mengambil satu kaleng _Mountain Dew_ dari lemari pendingin—hanya untuk menemukan tulisan tangan Heechul yang menempel di antara magnet kulkas berbentuk kucing hitam dan lambang ikonik Hollywood.

' _Out for killing spree in Malibu, be back for business in short time._ —Heechul.'

Si sialan Heechul sepertinya selalu berhasil untuk meliburkan dirinya sendiri ketika pekerjaan mereka menumpuk. Dia duduk di atas _pantry_ dapur dengan satu tangan meneguk kaleng _Mountain Dew_ hingga habis. Satu tangannya menekan tombol _voicemail_ di pesawat telepon yang sudah dipenuhi oleh coretan tangan Chanyeol, tentang setiap nomor penting yang seharusnya dia catat di dalam buku alamatnya.

" _Hai, it's me Jinyeong. If anyone hear—Well, Chanyeol aku tidak bisa mengubungimu. Mafia kartel narkotika dari Sacramento ingin menyewa kita untuk mengamankan selundupan heroinnya yang akan melewati pelabuhan Puerto Rico. Hubungi aku jika tertarik_."

Baekhyun membiarkan _voicemail_ itu terus memutar pesan masuk yang lain, dia memejamkan matanya. Hari yang melelahkan, bahkan untuk seorang manusia psikopat seperti dirinya. Pagi tadi dia berada di San Diego untuk membunuh seorang mata-mata yang disembunyikan oleh pejabat penting di sana, lalu siangnya dia menuju ke San Francisco untuk menyelesaikan tahap akhir dari renovasi apartemen milik Oh Sehun—seorang polisi yang mempunyai kepribadian menarik dan terobsesi untuk menelanjanginya di atas ranjang.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun berhasil kembali ke apartemennya, walaupun dia harus menemukan apartemen itu dalam kondisi kosong karena Heechul sedang menikmati waktunya di Malibu dan Chanyeol mungkin sekarang sedang berada di atas kapal bersama Jinyeong dengan selundupan heroinnya mengarungi perairan Meksiko.

" _Hey, ini aku—Sehun—Oh Sehun. Jika kalian mendengar pesan ini, apakah Baekhyun sudah sampai dengan selamat? Karena dia mengemudi dalam kondisi tidak baik, juga karena aku tidak memiliki nomornya—Well Baekhyun, hubungi aku jika kau sudah berada di rumah._ "

Suara Sehun bergema di dalam pesawat telepon itu. Benar bukan, apa yang dia bilang ketika dia berkata bahwa polisi itu memiliki kepribadian yang menarik? Sehun akan selalu mencemaskannya seperti seorang remaja yang khawatir bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan kembali dalam acara _summer camp_ di musim panas.

" _Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Are you home? Are you there?—Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?_ "

Mendengar suara cemas Heechul di kotak suara membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan lebar, ini bukanlah sifat Heechul yang biasa—Heechul tidak pernah bertanya apa mereka baik-baik saja, apalagi pria gila itu kini sedang menikmati hangatnya matahari dari pantai Malibu.

" _Kalian masih ingat Zico? Bos narkotika yang menyuruh kita untuk membunuh salah satu pengedarnya di Seattle sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu?_ "

Suara Heechul masih terputar di sana, Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya sedikit terhentak ketika mendengar nama Zico.

" _Salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Mino, baru saja menghubungiku—Zico mencari Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi? Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa Zico mencari Chanyeol?—Hubungi aku secepatnya setelah kalian menerima pesan ini_."

Baekhyun menekan tombol itu dengan cepat, dan ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Zico sedang mencari Chanyeol _—_ Apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pria itu? Seattle? Taeyong?

 _Oh shit._

Jangan bilang kalau Chanyeol—

"Aku tidak membunuh Taeyong." Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan tatapan datarnya, dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih menggenggam kaleng _Mountain Dew_ miliknya yang sudah kosong.

"Siang tadi ada beberapa orang mencariku—"

"Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus karena kau baru saja membuat ketua jaringan mafia yang berada di Seattle geram." Suara Baekhyun tidak menghakimi, dia bahkan tidak terlihat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama hingga Baekhyun melempar kaleng di tangannya dengan brutal ke lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya karena dia mengingatkanku pada Sehun."

" _Damnit_!" Kali ini suaranya sedikit meninggi, dia mengumpat beberapa kali sebelum menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya karena kau menemukan Oh Sehun di dalam dirinya? Apakah si polisi brengsek itu tahu bahwa beban moralnya membuatmu kini menjadi incaran bos narkotika berbahaya di Amerika? Kau bisa kembali ke San Francisco sekarang, dan meminta perlindungan kepada polisi brengsek itu— _Well_ , bukankah itu memang tugasnya? Melindungi dan mengayomi setiap orang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya?"

"Maafkan aku—akhir-akhir ini aku memang tidak bersikap seperti diriku. Kau benar, si polisi brengsek itu akan melindungiku. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya, aku tidak membutuhkan polisi brengsek itu." Suaranya tidak pernah terdengar selemah ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan persahabatannya dengan Sehun berubah menjadi sedingin ini.

" _The only thing I really know how to do is being myself, and sometimes I fuck that up too,_ Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat tenang, untuk seukuran orang yang mungkin akan terbunuh dalam hitungan jam—dia sangat tenang.

"Aku akan mengambil pesawat pertama ke Seattle—untuk bertemu Zico. Mungkin aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari—"

"Atau mungkin kau tidak akan pernah kembali." Potong Baekhyun dengan singkat, dia maupun Chanyeol tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah kembali dari sana—mungkin Chanyeol akan kembali di dalam kantung jenazah.

Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sudah mengambil jaketnya dan tas kecil yang tadi dibawanya ke San Diego. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, mengumpat dengan kasar beberapa kali sebelum menatapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terbunuh." Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol dari sana, dan membawanya ke atas sofa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbunuh di malam ulang tahunmu." Suaranya kini terdengar lebih rendah, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia menarik nafasnya ketika menyadari bahwa malam ini adalah malam ulang tahun pria itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau adalah manusia terbodoh yang paling brengsek?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan pernah ke Seattle, aku akan menjagamu disini.—Dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang masih tidak bereaksi.

"Oh! Sudahlah kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa inti dari pembicaraan ini. Aku membelikanmu kue tart di meja makan, kau bisa meniup lilinnya sendiri. Selamat ulang tahun pembunuh bayaran yang sudah tidak bisa membunuh lagi. Selamat malam." Ucap Baekhyun tetap dengan sarkastik yang tinggi.

Dia berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan kesal—tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

Dan ciuman lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, sebuah ciuman yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah ciuman dari pria yang selalu dia anggap sebagai pria terlarang yang tidak boleh dicintainya, hanya karena mereka bersahabat.

"Itu adalah ucapan terima kasih untuk kue tartnya dan lilin yang harus aku tiup sendiri. Dan juga terima kasih karena kau tidak mengeluarkan pisau lipatmu disaat aku sedang menciummu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa bibir dari seorang _psychopath_ sialan sepertimu bisa terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan. Lain kali ayo kita ulangi dalam perasaan yang lebih baik. Selamat malam, Baekhyun." Bisiknya diikuti sebuah kecupan singkat di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Dia menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan tenang dengan lilin ulang tahun yang berada di tangannya. Satu menit yang lalu mereka bertengkar dengan hebat, dan satu menit kemudian pria itu sudah menciumnya dengan lembut, dan sekarang Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Oh—dia benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuhnya sekaligus menelanjanginya." Baekhyun menggerutu dengan kesal—diikuti sebuah senyuman kecil bahwa Chanyeol baru saja menciumnya.

Di malam ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

 **Nashville**

 **Southeastern Of America**

 **Tennenssee, America.**

Ditinjau dari perspektif Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol akan menjadi delapan puluh persen lebih menyebalkan saat dia sedang merokok. Baekhyun mungkin oke-oke saja dengan asap rokok yang dikeluarkan pria brengsek itu, kecuali jika Chanyeol meniupkannya tepat pada kedua lubang hidungnya secara terus-menerus.

Dan saat Baekhyun protes untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepadanya, pria beriris hitam kelam itu akan melubangi jas _Ralph Lauren_ -nya dengan ujung rokoknya yang masih menyala. Satu paket bencana yang menyebalkan.

"Lucky Strike," ujar Baekhyun setelah tersedak asap rokok, "seperti bukan kau saja. Kau tahu itu— _Lucky Strike_ ; identik dengan rokok banci."

Kedua belah alis Chanyeol menghampiri satu titik yang sama di tengah-tengah dahinya. Dia menjepit batang rokok itu di sudut bibirnya. " _You think I really give a fuck_?"

Baekhyun tidak menggubris, membiarkan Chanyeol meniupkan asap ke arahnya lagi dan lagi sambil membuka jendela mobil. Baekhyun pun mengabaikannya, kembali melanjutkan ocehannya tentang arsitektur _The Parthenon_ sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka keluar dari sana.

Di kursi pengemudi, Bobby melirik mereka berdua melalui spion sambil menertawakan Baekhyun. Dia menginjak pedal gas dalam tempo yang lembut, sementara roda ban _Cadillac_ tua sewaannya menyapu jalanan 25th Ave, Nashville. Tembang andalan Queen, _Don't Stop Me Now_ merembes keluar dari pengeras suara mobil.

Sembari menyetir, pria dengan gigi seperti kelinci itu bernyanyi. Sekali pun suara Bobby benar-benar sedikit 'bermasalah', Chanyeol mungkin bisa memakluminya. Tapi di sini masalah sesungguhnya; Bobby mengganti lirik yang tidak dihafalnya dengan kata seperti penis atau vagina. Jika setelah ini orang tuamu menemukan Bobby di tengah jalan dan mengira bahwa dia adalah calon menantu yang baik, maka mereka berdua sedang berada dalam dua-tiga langkah menjerumuskanmu ke neraka.

"Bung," Chanyeol menendang kursi Bobby, "ijin mengemudimu mungkin akan ditarik setelah ini. Anak-anak dan ibu di luar sana akan menendang pantatmu."

" _This is Nashville,_ _ **Dickhead**_." Balas Bobby memberikan jari tengah kepada Chanyeol di kursi belakang, jemarinya yang lain masih mengetuk-ketuk kemudi mengikuti ritme menyanyi Freddie Mercury. Penis dan vagina menggumpal di lidahnya.

" _The city of music_. Nah, sekarang ke mana kita? Kunjungan ke kuil tua itu membuatku sedikit—ah, tidak—banyak bosan."

Chanyeol menoleh, dan menemukan potongan iris coklat itu sedang berkabut. Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih ingat betul, sekitar satu minggu yang lalu saat dia mencium anak _psychopath_ itu.

Tapi, menginginkan Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol tidak hanya sekadar itu. Lebih dari itu. Chanyeol tidak mau mendeskripsikannya lebih lanjut atau dia bakal terlihat seperti pria muram durja ala tenelovela.

Chanyeol masih menyesap rokoknya, hingga batangnya tandas lebih dari separuh. Asap putih lolos dari bibirnya. Baekhyun terlihat melamun, kendati perangainya menunjukkan bahwa dia menolak untuk dikatakan sedang melamun. Garis wajahnya dingin, dan dia bahkan tidak lagi berteriak protes saat Chanyeol meniupkan asap terakhir ke arah wajahnya. Seperti bukan Baekhyun saja.

Itu membuat kening Chanyeol berkerut samar.

"Elliston Place." Baekhyun berujar dengan lolipop yang digigit di sudut bibirnya. "Ada bar yang lumayan di sana. Ikuti saja jalur ini. 26th Ave, lalu belok kiri ke Church Street. Sampai! Dan tidak, Bobby, _The Parthenon_ bukan kuil mengerikan seperti itu. Kau tidak melihat pilar-pilarnya? Langit-langitnya? Oh, kau benar-benar tertidur ya, tadi?"

"Kau berbeda," ucap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Berbeda apanya?"

"Yah, kau tahu," Chanyeol mengusap tengkuk belakangnya, " _not-so-Byun-Baekhyun_."

Baekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan ujung lolipopnya, lalu menaikkan bahunya. "Malam itu, ya? Aku tahu kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk berpesta ranjang denganmu malam itu, Chanyeol. _But no, sorry, I don't do sex with beginner._ "

" _Fuck_?" Chanyeol menginterupsi, namun Baekhyun sudah terlanjur tertawa riang. Jenis tawa yang tidak wajar bagi pembunuh yang hidupnya terancam dibunuh oleh mafia narkotika Amerika.

"Hei, bisa tolong hentikan pembicaraan tentang rencana seks kalian?" Bobby mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke belakang, mencoba menghentikan dua orang gila itu. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak suka mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, Baekhyun, kau mungkin cukup pintar meninggalkan radar GPS Chanyeol di Los Angeles. Zico dan anak buahnya pasti sudah mendatanginya dua atau satu hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun menunduk, menalikan tali sepatunya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu," Bobby menjawab dengan geraman, "kau pasti punya _back-up plan_ , bukan? Kau tahu, Zico tidak mungkin melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja setelah dia melepaskan Taeyong di Seattle."

Yang Baekhyun rasakan saat itu hanyalah matanya yang tiba-tiba menatap netra Chanyeol dengan perasaan marah yang meluap. Chanyeol pasti membenturkan kepalanya di salah satu arena bermain saat itu; melepaskan target hanya karena… dia melihat polisi berengsek Oh Sehun di dalam diri Taeyong?

Yang benar saja.

Lelucon.

Tanpa disadarinya , Cadillac itu sudah berhenti di depan Elliston Place.

" _Let's grab some beers first._ " Bobby berseru senang, alkohol adalah hidupnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan membanting pintu mobil dengan keras. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Bobby yang saling bertukar pandang kebingungan.

" _I don't understand him_." Bobby mendengus, membuka pintu mobil.

Chanyeol menggeleng. " _Neither do I._ "

...

Baekhyun langsung duduk di kursi begitu masuk ke dalam Elliston Place. Lolipop yang sedari tadi digamit kedua belah bibirnya kini sudah raib terlindas sepatu _Macy's_ -nya. Dia mengumpat pada setiap langkah yang dia ambil ke dalam. Baekhyun merasa seolah dia baru saja ditendang perutnya oleh Chanyeol.

Si Sialan itu tidak seharusnya membawa GPS sampai kesini, bukan?

Tapi tidak. Nyatanya, Chanyeol melakukannya. Bodoh yang mendarah daging. Di matanya sekarang Chanyeol seakan baru saja memotong penis Barrack Obama—yang mungkin, efeknya sebelas-dua belas dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat dia melepaskan Taeyong. Bermain-main dengan klien kelas kakap, Zico, seharusnya bukan menjadi salah satu dari daftar apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di Seattle saat itu.

Sekarang yang Baekhyun ingin lakukan saat ini hanya membanting kepala pria itu di meja bartender.

Elliston Place tidak begitu ramai; masih pukul tujuh malam. Baekhyun sudah pernah ke sini dulu—cukup lama sampai dia tidak ingat dengan siapa saat itu dia ke sini. Dengan mantan pacarnya?

Uhm, tidak. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah menjalin hubungan sejenis 'pacaran'. Dia laki-laki yang memiliki komitmen, sedangkan pacaran baginya hanya omong kosong yang ingin dia hapuskan dari muka bumi.

" _Cognac, please._ "

Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya di atas meja bartender, meletakkannya dan membiarkan barista itu melayani pesanannya. _New Thang_ milik Redfoo menendang pendengarannya. Tiga puluh lima detik dan cairan cokelat itu sampai di genggamannya.

"Bung," Baekhyun memanggil barista pirang yang baru saja melayaninya, "Aku tidak suka menunggu, dan aku punya satu teman barista yang bisa melayani _cognac_ -ku hanya untuk lima belas detik. Jadi, kalau setelah ini aku memesan _punch_ dalam lebih dari tiga puluh detik, aku akan memberimu sesuatu sampai-sampai kau menyesal bahwa kau pernah bertemu denganku."

Si Pirang itu lantas kehilangan rona wajahnya, dia pucat, lalu berbalik mengambil gelas lain untuk Baekhyun.

 _Cognac_ itu langsung tandas ke kerongkongan Baekhyun. Pikirannya tidak fokus saat itu. Dia pasti bohong kalau dia tidak memikirkan tentang Zico dan kematian Chanyeol yang mungkin menjelang beberapa hari lagi—atau mungkin lebih cepat dari itu. Dan Baekhyun pasti lebih bohong kalau dia tidak memikirkan Taeyong dan polisi brengsek itu.

" _Shit_."

Kepalanya berdenyut. Baekhyun menjadi merindukan dirinya sendiri saat sebelum kasus Zico dengan Taeyong menghampiri kehidupannya.

Baekhyun ingin meluapkan kemarahannya kepada barista pirang tolol tadi, namun sayangnya _peach_ yang dia minta sudah bertengger di atas meja bartender. Laki-laki itu bahkan baru sadar sudah lima menit waktu berselang; dan sepertinya instingnya merasa ada yang salah saat itu juga.

"Kemana si Idiot Chanyeol dan Bobby?"

Baekhyun menjadi sedikit awas; cukup awas bagi laki-laki yang baru saja menenggak _cognac_ dengan konsentrasi alkohol empat puluh persen. Matanya bergerak liar menyapu ruangan bar. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja bartender.

Dia tahu dia sedang diawasi.

" _Oh, no_ ," Baekhyun melepas napas gusar, "mereka mungkin sedang berada di kamar mandi. Atau bermain _darts_. Atau apa pun—"

Pernyataan yang salah.

Sebab selanjutnya, retinanya menangkap bayangan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya di Nashville.

Chanyeol, Bobby, dan Taeyong akhirnya masuk ke dalam bar. Dan yang perlu digaris bawahi di sini adalah mereka tidak masuk dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Wajah Chanyeol bonyok di satu sisi dan matanya tidak fokus, sementara Bobby mungkin harus rela bibirnya sedikit sobek. Taeyong pun tidak kelihatan lebih baik. Mereka datang dalam keadaan terborgol dan digiring oleh beberapa pria berjaket kulit hitam mirip sepertinya.

Dan di balik semuanya, ada satu orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat itu.

Zico.

" _Well done,_ Baekhyun." Zico mendekat ke arahnya. Seketika bar terasa lebih sunyi baginya. "Sudah terbangun, rupanya. Sayangnya, memilih Nashville sebagai tempat menyembunyikan Chanyeol merupakan hal tertolol yang pernah kalian lakukan."

" _What do you want from us_?"

Baekhyun ingin mengambil pisau lipatnya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat dia membunuh targetnya. Namun yang didapatkannya saat itu malah tubuhnya yang tersungkur dari atas kursi dan pukulan di tengkuknya, sebagai jawaban, mengapa tiba-tiba sinar lampu bar _menghilang_?

...

Ketika melihat Zico dan seluruh anak buahnya berada di dalam bar itu, Baekhyun tidak memikirkan bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Oh, mungkin dia memang menebak beberapa kali tentang keberadaan Zico yang akan berakhir dengan membunuh Chanyeol.

Lupakan tentang bagaimana dia membenci polisi brengsek itu karena telah menanam beban moral kepada sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukanlah psikopat. Mungkin kelihatannya memang seperti itu, tapi percayalah laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengidap sindrom psikopat dimana psikopat biasanya di gambarkan sebagai seorang anti-sosial, tertutup, tidak memiliki kehidupan, mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk—dan seterusnya.

Tapi Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang mudah bergaul, dia memiliki kehidupan sebagai seorang _designer interior_ handal yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama gelas wine dan perkumpulan sosial kelas atas (jika tidak sedang membunuh), dia bukanlah orang yang konservatif—dia menerima akan adanya perubahan dan bersikap terbuka pada hal apapun.

Bahkan hingga di detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum dia akan dibunuh, Baekhyun masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkomentar tentang bagaimana Zico harus menempatkan setidaknya dua buah jendela di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari.

Lihat?

Manusia mana yang lebih mementingkan tata ruang ketika nyawanya sedang terancam? Hanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bukanlah psikopat—tapi lebih parah dari itu, dia mengidap _sociopath_. Dia mempunyai kehidupan yang menarik, dia terlihat sempurna, dia akan berpenampilan sebagai seseorang yang tidak pernah melihat kejadian buruk di dalam hidupnya,— dan dia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang akan diselidiki oleh polisi sebagai tersangka di dalam sebuah _crime scenes._

Chanyeol berani bertaruh jika Sehun dan Baekhyun berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan mayat bersimbah darah, polisi pasti akan menunjuk Sehun sebagai tersangka utama, walaupun Sehun memiliki wajah yang mengingatkan setiap orang kepada hal-hal kebaikan yang menyebalkan. Seperti membayar pajak tepat waktu, dan menyisihkan sebagian uang untuk di sumbangkan ke fondasi sosial milik _Oprah Winfrey_.

Jadi sekarang lupakan tentang bagaimana wajah menipu Baekhyun, dan fokus kepada apa yang akan mereka hadapi.

Baekhyun masih sibuk berkomentar dengan dua tangan dan kaki yang terikat dengan kencang di kursi kayu berwarna coklat pudar. Sementara Chanyeol, Bobby, dan Taeyong, duduk di bawahnya dengan kondisi yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Bahkan di dalam kondisi buruk seperti ini, Baekhyun selalu mendapatkan fasilitas lebih mewah dari mereka. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Mino, algojo milik Zico ke wajah mereka bertiga, tapi Mino langsung berubah seperti anak kucing ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia ingin jus Sunkist dengan satu kotak _cookies_ dari _Famous Amos_.

"Kalian yang memiliki masalah, mengapa aku yang tersiksa?!" Bobby akhirnya menyuarakan rasa jengkelnya setelah melihat Baekhyun kini sedang menikmati _chocolate soufflé_ yang disuapi oleh Jhonny—salah satu anak buah Zico, yang kebetulan adalah teman Taeyong.

Mino hanya tertawa kecil, jika dia tidak berkerja untuk Zico, dia mungkin akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk mereka.

"Mungkin karena Zico melihat bahwa kalian tidak seberharga itu." Baekhyun tertawa di sela-sela suapan penuh kasih sayang dari Jhonny. Jhonny direkrutnya untuk menjadi salah satu timnya, ketika melihat remaja berusia belasan akhir itu menatapnya seperti menyaksikan _Power Ranger_ berwarna pink meloncat dari dalam televisi, dia tahu bahwa Jhonny akan menjadi asistennya yang baik.

Melihat semua itu Taeyong hanya menarik nafasnya dengan tidak tertarik, apa yang salah dengan hidupnya hingga dia harus berurusan dengan orang-orang gila ini? Walaupun salah satu diantaranya adalah malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Oh idiot. Harus berapa kali aku berkata bahwa kau adalah mahluk idiot yang membiarkan korbanmu melangkah hidup—lihat dia sekarang, apakah dia ceria setelah kau selamatkan? Kita bahkan akan mati sebentar lagi! Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Hanbin!" Bobby menjerit dengan frustasi, dia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti yang dia nyanyikan dalam lagu Queen. Penis dan Vagina.

Melihat semua kekacauan itu, Baekhyun hanya tertawa dengan senang—bahkan lebih senang dari yang mereka lihat ketika laki-laki itu meneguk jus sunkistnya.

"Jhonny, apakah aku terlihat menawan malam ini?"

Chanyeol dan Bobby memejamkan mata mereka dengan putus asa. Ini adalah salah satu dimana sifat menyebalkan anak _sociopath_ itu bangkit, memaksa orang untuk berkata bahwa dia terlihat sangat menawan.

Jhonny menaruh piring berisi _chocolate soufflé_ ke meja terdekat, dia mengamati penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau terlihat sangat menawan—seperti bintang di film porno yang akan melakukan _blow job_ di atas motor besar." Jawab Jhonny dengan senyuman polos yang membuat Chanyeol dan Bobby tertawa keras. Taeyong dan Mino bahkan harus menyembunyikan tawa mereka di sana.

"Aku rela menjadi manajermu dalam karirmu sebagai artis telanjang." Bobby sepertinya belum puas untuk mengoloknya, seakan membalaskan apa yang telah dia lakukan kepada dirinya.

Baekhyun mendengus bosan. Orang-orang selalu saja mengatakan hal kotor tentang dirinya.

"Waktu bercanda sudah habis. Aku bahkan jauh lebih menarik daripada imajinasi payahmu, Jhonny." Jawabnya dengan suara sedikit sinis. Dia membiarkan Mino melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, membiarkan Chanyeol, Bobby dan Taeyong menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

" _Mino is my man_."

" _My man_? Maksudmu—lawan bermainmu ketika _blow job_?" Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibir Bobby. Mendapatkan pukulan selama beberapa jam ini membuatnya menjadi bodoh. Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya dengan bosan, sebelum menyuruh Jhonny untuk melepaskan ikatan pria-pria bodoh itu juga.

"Mino adalah orang yang berkerja untuk Ayahku di Korea. Ketika Chanyeol membebaskan Taeyong, aku tahu bahwa Zico akan membunuhnya. Jadi aku mengirimkan Mino untuk berkerja dengan mereka, dan memberitahukan semua informasi yang aku butuhkan."

Ketika menjelaskanya Baekhyun bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang datang dengan penuh rencana, dia cendrung terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa karena nyawa mereka akan berakhir sebentar lagi—setidaknya itu yang disimpulkan Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu bersikap tidak seperti biasanya beberapa hari kebelakang.

Ayah Baekhyun adalah ketua sindikat kejahatan transnasional terorganisir di Korea. Tapi hingga detik ini Chanyeol maupun Heechul tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahnya.

"Kau datang dengan semua rencana ini?" Chanyeol berkata dengan ekspresi wajah cukup jengkel bercampur haru ketika Jhonny akhirnya berhasil membuka ikatannya.

"Ya, semuanya telah direncanakan. Aku tidak bodoh seperti kau dengan menyerahkan nyawaku begitu saja kepada Zico."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak setuju ketika anak _sociopath_ itu melirik dengan remeh ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu Zico akan mengejarku ke Nashville, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa dia akan menyeret kalian juga." Kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih prihatin ketika menatap luka lebam di wajah Taeyong, dan bibir Bobby yang sedikit robek.

"Jadi jika kau datang dengan semua rencana matang, kenapa kami harus disiksa oleh Mino jika memang Mino berkerja untukmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengerjai kami?" Tuduh Bobby masih tidak terima dengan luka sobek yang dia dapat di bibirnya.

"Untuk pukulan-pukulan itu, Mino hanya memastikan bahwa Zico tidak curiga dengan kita," Baekhyun berjalan melewati Jhonny yang entah sejak kapan berdiri seperti dayang-dayangnya.

"Jhonny akan mengantarkan kalian keluar, aku akan menyusul 15 menit kemudian." Mendengar kalimat perintah itu, Chanyeol langsung menolak tidak setuju—membiarkan Baekhyun bersenang-senang sendiri, jelas bukan dirinya.

Pisau lipat dari tangan Baekhyun melayang begitu saja, menghujam tepat di jantung salah satu anak buah Zico yang akan memasuki ruangan itu.

" _Sorry, my bad_." Ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah, lalu menarik pisau itu dari sana.

Kali ini Chanyeol menghantamkan pukulannya ke seorang pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kerja Zico, hingga tidak sadarkan diri. Bobby di sampingnya, sibuk membenarkan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Tidak ada yang boleh melihat seorang pria keren seperti dia dalam penampilan buruk, pikirnya.

Mino menendang pintu kerja itu dengan keras, hingga Zico harus menutup teleponnya dan menatap mereka dengan terkejut. Ketua mafia itu cukup terkejut untuk seukuran ketua kartel terbesar di Amerika selatan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara Zico masih stabil walaupun dia berusaha keras untuk meminta bantuan kepada anak-anak buahnya yang lain, melalui pesawat telepon yang sudah di hancurkan Taeyong dan Jhonny dengan sepatu mereka.

"Aku pikir kau memang ingin bertemu denganku Zico! Astaga! Kau bahkan menculikku dan teman-temanku hanya untuk menemuimu disini." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di atas meja yang berhadapan dengan Zico yang sudah pucat pasi ketika melihat pisau lipat Baekhyun sudah berlumur darah.

"Aku tahu, aku membuatmu marah. Aku memang tidak bersikap seperti diriku akhir-akhir ini." Chanyeol mengawalinya dengan suara ringannya, seakan dia sedang bercerita kepada psikolognya.

"Ada seorang polisi dari San Francisco—dia mengingatkanku kepada Taeyong, dan aku pikir Taeyong mungkin bisa menjadi polisi seperti dia." Alasan terburuk dan terbodoh yang bisa diucapkannya di depan ketua mafia yang gusar.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas cek kosong dari saku _jeans_ nya, lalu mengambil pulpen yang dipegang Zico dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana sebelum menyodorkannya kearah pria itu.

"Itu adalah cek kosong yang telah aku tandatangani, kau bisa mengisi nominalnya semamumu. Anggap saja itu untuk menebus apa yang aku lakukan, dan aku tahu itu membuatmu jengkel. Tapi kita masih bisa berteman, bukan?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan senyuman bersahabatnya, walaupun satu tangannya masih mencondongkan pisau lipat ke arah leher Zico.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bebas semudah itu. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan semua ini. Aku akan membunuhmu ketika aku sudah membunuh teman-temanmu yang lain, bahkan aku akan membunuh polisi San Francisco itu karena telah membuatmu melupakan jati dirimu sendiri." Walaupun Zico mengancam tapi entah bagaimana Baekhyun menemukan kata kesepakatan tentang apa yang pria itu bilang mengenai polisi San Francisco.

Chanyeol bergeming, matanya menatap Zico dengan tenang. Pisau lipat itu dia taruh di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara. Untuk beberapa saat Zico tersenyum setelah melihat pembunuh bayaran itu menyerah dengan gampang, tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Chanyeol mematahkan beberapa jarinya dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong Zico, aku bahkan bisa membuatmu berhenti bernafas bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya."

Taeyong menatap pria itu dengan tidak percaya, pria yang dia pikir sebagai malaikat penolongnya, bisa membunuh orang dengan tangan kosong. Sementara itu, di sudut meja, Baekhyun sedang menjilat bibirnya dengan tertarik, Chanyeol menjadi sangat seksi di matanya bahkan hanya dengan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa sekarang kau sedang menunggu selundupan heroin yang berharga lebih dari lima juta dollar, dari mafia di Sacramento. Kapal itu sekarang sedang mengarungi perairan Meksiko, sebelum berlabuh di Puerto Rico. Yang tidak kau ketahui adalah, aku dan kakak iparku bisa menghilangkan selundupan heroin itu jika aku mau—dan membuatmu diburu oleh ratusan pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh mafia Sacramento karena kau baru saja tertuduh menghilangkan harta karun mereka."

Wajah Zico kini kembali pucat—seperti kehilangan nyawanya.

Chanyeol bersyukur mendengar pesan suara dari Jinyeong saat itu, dan semua rencana Baekhyun tadi atau jika tidak nyawa mereka akan terbunuh malam ini.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh sehelai rambut dari mereka. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kematianmu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan." Bisik Chanyeol dengan senyuman cerianya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Zico yang masih terdiam seperti mayat hidup di ruang kerjanya.

Membiarkan suara Bobby mengeluh bahwa dia tidak sempat beraksi di dalam sana.

.

.

.

 **Los Angeles**

 **Southern California**

 **California, America.**

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan jengkel, ketika melihat Baekhyun mengusirnya dari kamarnya sendiri dan membiarkan Taeyong dan Jhonny menempati kamarnya. Mereka bahkan belum genap satu jam kembali dari Nashville, dan anak _sociopath_ itu sudah kembali memancing emosinya.

Dasar anak _sociopath_ brengsek.

"Kau bisa tidur di sofa, dan itu akan menyenangkan Chanyeol!" Suaranya begitu ceria, seakan-akan mengusir Chanyeol dari kamarnya sendiri bukanlah masalah besar. Sudah cukup dengan masalah Taeyong—dan kini Jhonny hadir dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Kau tidak serius untuk merawat mereka berdua—di kamarku, bukan?" Dia tidak masalah jika anak _sociopath_ itu memutuskan untuk merawat kucing atau anjing, atau bahkan Iguana seperti yang dia berikan kepada Hanbin di pesta ulang tahunnya. Tapi yang dirawatnya adalah dua anak manusia, yang entah bagaimana cukup dewasa untuk memulai kehidupan mereka sendiri.

"Chanyeol, mereka berdua sangat manis! Bagaimana bisa aku membuang mereka di jalanan dan membiarkan Zico membunuh mereka dalam 10 bagian?"

Alasan.

Alasan klise yang pernah didengarnya. Dia tahu bahwa alasan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merawat Taeyong karena dia masih terbayang si polisi brengsek itu. Untuk Jhonny—mungkin karena Jhonny bisa menyuapinya _chocolate soufflé_ dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Menyadari raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah, Baekhyun kembali memutar arah pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja kau akan mendapatkan kamarmu yang berisi gambar payudara palsu itu kembali. Besok aku akan mengantarkan mereka ke San Francisco, untuk berlindung sementara waktu pada Sehun sebelum aku mendapatkan apartemen untuk mereka." Jelas Baekhyun dengan satu tangan memakan sisa potongan kue ulang tahun yang dia belikan untuk Chanyeol minggu lalu.

"Kau sekarang terdengar seperti pengurus panti asuhan yang kekurangan dana," sindirnya sebelum dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa abu-abu milik Yoora, yang entah sudah berapa kali dihiasi oleh air kencing Hanbin.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara jeritan Hanbin dari dalam kamar Bobby, anak itu pasti histeris melihat sudut bibir teman kesayangannya yang sobek.

Luka di wajah Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu parah, hanya beberapa luka lebam yang akan menghilang dalam hitungan hari—tapi tetap saja Chanyeol harus menekan luka-lukanya dengan sekantung es yang dibawakan Hanbin ketika mereka berhenti di sebuah gas station karena Yoora berkata dia membutuhkan _diet coke_.

Baekhyun duduk di tengah sofa, menutup pemandangan Chanyeol dari layar televisi yang tengah memutar serial _Baywatch_ dengan wanita-wanita seksi yang berlari di tepi pantai.

"Menurutmu apakah Zico akan menyerah?" Heechul bertanya ketika dia tidak sengaja melintas di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini kita aman. Mino akan tetap mengawasi Zico dari jauh atas perintah Ayahku. _My father somehow trying to sell me a safe-zone, but I am not buying it_."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun menjelaskan tentang Ayahnya lebih dari dua kata. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kaleng _Mountain Dew_ dan _cream_ dari kue tartnya, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv lagi. Sedangkan Heechul kembali menghilang setelah dia mendapat jawaban yang dia harapkan.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukai sofa ini, jadi kau tidak perlu membawa Taeyong dan Jhonny ke apartemen Sehun." Gumamnya dengan tatapan mengarah ke layar tv.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya dari _David Hasselhoff_ yang bertelanjang dada di dalam layar tv ke arah Chanyeol, yang masih menatap payudara para pemain _Baywatch_ dengan serius. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol dengan iris coklatnya hingga Chanyeol kembali tidak fokus.

"Aku serius, mereka bisa mengambil kamarku." Ucapnya dengan jengah, Baekhyun sekali lagi menatapnya sebelum laki-laki itu tersenyum singkat dan ikut merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa itu—dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku memiliki alasan untuk menemanimu tidur di sofa setiap malam." Bisik Baekhyun dengan satu tangan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja—atau mungkin ini hanyalah fantasi yang berkepanjangan tentang bagaimana dia memimpikan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya, sejak dia mencium bibirnya.

Melihat Baekhyun berada di atas sofa dengan kaus tipis berwarna putih yang mempertunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya, membuat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit gila. Pikiran tentang erotisnya Baekhyun di bawah tubuhnya terus berbayang di dalam kepalanya seperti adegan di film biru.

"Kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaanya lagi, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak menjawabnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun, mata dengan iris berwarna coklat itu menatapnya dengan polos.

"Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang—Kau dan _David Hasselhoff_ akan menjadi pasangan gay yang hebat jika kalian berada di atas ranjang setiap malamnya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tenang, tapi Chanyeol masih menatap bola matanya dengan serius.

" _Hey stop staring into my eyes, you're freaking me out. Just look at my ass like everybody else do_." Ucapnya dengan satu tangan menunjuk kearah pantatnya.

" _That was so sweet. I think I threw up in my mouth a bit_." Sadar bahwa Baekhyun hanya mempermainkannya, membuat dia kembali ke posisi semula dan kembali menonton _Baywatch_.

Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa penuh kemenangan dari bibir Baekhyun.

" _Fuck you,_ Baek." Umpatnya tanpa berusaha merubah posisi mereka. Sekali lagi dia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun dan hembusan nafas hangat yang menyapu kulit lehernya.

" _Fuck you too,_ Park Chanyeol." Balasnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

Keduanya tersenyum, menyadari kata _Fuck you_ yang mereka sampaikan bentuk kamuflase dari _I Love you_.

"Lain kali saat di rumah tidak ada Hanbin, aku akan benar-benar menelanjangimu di setiap sudut rumah ini."

Baekhyun tertawa senang, "Lalu apa masalahnya dengan Hanbin? Bobby bahkan bisa menjaganya sekarang di kamar."

"Itu masalahnya. Hubungan mereka cukup aneh. Dan mereka berdua gampang mencontoh hal-hal yang tidak baik."

"Wow, mereka terdengar seperti penerus kita."

" _Shut up_!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

.

.

.

 **Palm Spring**

 **Northeast Of San Diego**

 **Riverside, California.**

Jika tidak sedang membunuh, Baekhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya memacu mobil kesayangan Chanyeol ke arah Palm Spring, dan menepikan mobilnya ke sisi jalan sebelum masuk ke dalam toko kue yang dipilihnya secara asal untuk menjilati donat hangat secara diam-diam dan keluar dari sana tanpa membelinya.

Hari ini semuanya berjalan dengan sama, kecuali kehadiran Jhonny di kursi belakang dan Taeyong yang bersenandung sepenggal lirik _Where Did You Sleep Last Night_ milik Nirvana yang terputar di sana dengan deru mesin halus yang menyamainya.

"Setelah menjilat donat, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Jhonny mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah dewasa yang disembunyikan Chanyeol di antara lapisan jok.

"Bertemu dengan kekasih barunya, Oh Sehun." Tebak Taeyong ketika melihat Baekhyun memutar arah menuju San Fransisco. Sebagai jawabannya Baekhyun hanya memutarkan matanya dengan tidak peduli, dan lebih memilih memakan sisa bagel milik Chanyeol yang ditemukannya di atas _dashboard_ dengan satu tangan memegang kemudi.

"Chanyeol akan sangat marah jika dia tahu bahwa kau memakai mobilnya untuk bertemu polisi itu." Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang lebih tertarik dengan Nirvana, Jhonny lebih tertarik dengan asmara Baekhyun.

"Maka jangan bilang Chanyeol. Lagipula, Sehun bukan kekasihku jadi untuk apa Chanyeol harus marah kalau aku menemui polisi itu? Dia setuju untuk membiarkan kalian tinggal di sana selama aku mencari apartemen untuk kalian. Zico masih mengintai, jadi tinggal dengan seorang Polisi adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk membuat kalian tetap hidup."

Mendengar penjelasan itu lantas membuat Jhonny memasang wajah tidak setujunya. Tinggal bersama Baekhyun adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya.

Taeyong menghentikan senandungnya ketika lagu Nirvana berakhir, dia menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali mengarahkan matanya ke jalanan.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama musuh Chanyeol, aku berada disini dan masih hidup karena dirinya." Berbeda dengan Jhonny yang lebih menatap Baekhyun sebagai idolanya, Taeyong melihat Baekhyun sebagai pelindungnya. Taeyong adalah seorang introvert yang sensitif, hal-hal seperti ini akan membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Ditambah dengan doktrin yang diberikan Chanyeol setiap harinya ke mereka berdua, bahwa Oh Sehun adalah polisi jahat yang menghianatinya dari segi profesionalitas hingga emosionalitas. Tentu saja emosionalitas itu berhubungan dengan persahabatannya.

"Hanya untuk minggu ini, aku akan pulang ke Korea—Aku harus menghadiri pernikahan Ayahku, ini adalah pernikahannya yang kelima. Heechul sedang berada di Denver hingga akhir pekan, dan malam ini Chanyeol harus terbang ke Dallas untuk berkerja bersama kakak iparnya. Tidak ada yang akan menjaga kalian."

Baekhyun mengacak rambut Taeyong dengan satu tangannya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan kekecewaan di wajah Taeyong, ketika bersama Jhonny dan Taeyong, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi seorang kakak yang baik—Chanyeol berkata bahwa ini semua hanya kamuflase Baekhyun sebelum dia menjual organ-orang tubuh vital milik Taeyong dan Jhonny di pasar gelap.

Taeyong masih menekuk wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang akan ditinggalkan Ibunya.

"Kami bukan anak kecil—aku tidak ingin tinggal dengannya. Polisi itu baik pasti hanya di depanmu, setelah kau pergi kami akan menjadi upik abu." Jhonny merengek dari belakang jok, dan doktrin Chanyeol benar-benar sukses. Mereka tidak menyukai Sehun.

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah apartemen tua yang berada di pusat kota San Francisco. Dia menekan beberapa angka sebelum pintu itu terbuka, membiarkan Jhonny dan Taeyong mengikutinya dengan wajah malas.

"Hei, aku pikir kalian akan datang lebih awal." Sehun menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramahnya, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, bersiap untuk memeluknya yang hanya dibalas oleh lirikan tidak tertarik dari laki-laki itu.

"Jhonny dan Taeyong, mereka tidak menyukaimu. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berusaha keras untuk menjalin hubungan keakraban dengan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi, Jhonny dan Taeyong tersenyum dengan senang melihat Sehun kalah telak di hadapan kakak angkat mereka.

"Apakah Chanyeol menyebarkan cerita buruk tentang diriku? Sungguh tidak sportif." Dia mengeluh dengan harapan Taeyong atau Jhonny akan merubah konsep mereka tentang dirinya.

Sehun mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah kamar bercat biru muda yang dirancang Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jhonny langsung menutup pintu kamar agar tidak harus berbasa-basi dengan Sehun.

Jhonny adalah simpatisan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa bermalam disini, tempat tidurku cukup untuk dua orang."

"Kau bisa mengajak Chanyeol untuk tidur bersamamu, dengan begitu kalian bisa membicarakan masalah retaknya asmara kalian." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka menyeramkan dari film _Psycho_ di tahun 1960.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tinggal sebentar?" Sehun belum menyerah.

"Tidak. Aku harus terbang ke Korea malam ini. Jaga dengan baik Taeyong dan Jhonny, ajak mereka jalan-jalan." Baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil dari saku _jeans_ -nya, dia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jhonny menyukai _Soufle_ dan Taeyong menyukai sup jagung dengan _baguette_. Jangan biarkan mereka tidur di atas jam sebelas malam, jika mereka menolak kau bisa meneleponku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi nomor teleponnya.

Dia terdengar seperti seorang Ibu yang sedang meruntunkan daftar panjang tentang anak-anaknya.

Sehun menahan tangan Baekhyun ketika melihatnya akan membuka pintu itu.

"Aku sudah tidak melihat Chanyeol selama berbulan-bulan, aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Sehun berkata dengan serius. Dia tidak bisa menelepon sahabatnya itu lagi sejak Chanyeol memblokir nomornya. Satu-satunya yang dia tahu adalah nomor telepon rumah yang diberikan Heechul saat dia berada di pesta ulang tahun Hanbin.

"Kata-kata yang memuakkan dari seorang sahabat yang ingin menjebloskan sahabatnya ke penjara." Baekhyun tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang mampu melukai harga diri polisi itu.

"Aku tidak serius dengan kata-kataku saat di penjara. Aku melakukan itu karena ingin menyadarkannya, ingin membuatnya berhenti menjadi pembunuh. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyerahkan dokumen kejahatannya kepada atasanku, aku mengumpulkannya supaya bisa menyembunyikannya sebelum rekan-rekanku yang menangkapnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu selamanya, hal itu bertentangan dengan nuraniku."

Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, tertawa dengan begitu menyebalkan. "Orang-orang masuk akal sepertimu membuatku geram. Kau melakukan hal yang salah dengan mengancam akan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara. Dia bukan bersimpati padamu, justru membencimu sekarang, Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak merasa dengan melakukan hal yang benar Chanyeol mau mendengarkanku."

Sial, polisi ini memiliki kata-kata yang bagus di bibirnya.

Baekhyun bisa saja tertarik padanya, tapi dia ingat bahwa pria masuk akal seperti Sehun bukanlah tipenya. Dia menyukai pria bodoh yang brengsek seperti Chanyeol.

" _Well_ , setidaknya usahamu berhasil, Oh Sehun. Dia tidak membunuh Taeyong karena anak itu mengingatkannya padamu. Jadi, bersikap lebih baiklah pada Taeyong."

"Baekhyun." Polisi itu memanggil namanya ketika dia membuka pintu mobil. "Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisi Chanyeol, disaat aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Katakan padanya bahwa aku masih sahabatnya yang dulu, persahabatan kami tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja."

Laki-laki itu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sehun. "Aku sudah merekamnya. Kata-kata itu, Chanyeol pasti senang mendengarnya." Baekhyun tersenyum skeptis.

Sehun mengulum bibirnya. "Bisakah kau juga berhenti menjadi seorang pembunuh? Aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang lebih baik."

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun hanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan menatap kemudi dengan datar, sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan kalimat untuk dikatakan pada Sehun. "Kau mungkin benar, tapi bukan berarti aku salah. Kau hanya tidak melihat kehidupan dari posisiku. Ayo kita bertemu lagi setelah kita mengerti dan mengenal dengan baik."

Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobil, membiarkan Sehun memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, dia tersenyum tulus pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa denganmu, jangan habiskan usiamu untuk mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan. Chanyeol sudah melakukannya untukmu. Semoga kau tidak terlalu kecewa, Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mental Note:**

Hi, long time no see! Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang nanya; Kenapa adegan pembunuhannya nggak dijelaskan secara detail?

Terlepas dari gue yang memang nggak memiliki referensi yang cukup banyak tentang pembunuhan, terutama daftar film thriller yang gue tonton nggak sebanyak daftar film komedi yang gue koleksi. Alasan utamanya adalah, karena gue menulis cerita ini tujuannya bukan untuk menceritakan adegan ngebunuh orang.

Gue pengen kita lebih peduli sama orang-orang di sekitar kita yang punya sifat super nyebelin. Seberapa pun nyebelin nya orang itu. Misal, dia adalah teman terbaik kalian tapi suatu hari kalian tau sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia adalah orang yang bertepuk tangan paling keras ketika kalian kena hina, yang ikut-ikutan ngehina di belakang kalian, bahkan ngomporin orang-orang buat ngebenci kalian. Seberapa pun kalian pengen ngomong kotor depan dia dan bilang "I don't need a friend like you. You're the real snake who act like a fake Angel. Fuck you."

Cara paling simple adalah merelakan diri kita dihina. Don't be dramatic. Karena sejatinya manusia **kadang** bakalan introspeksi diri setelah dirinya dihina habis-habisan. Bukan berarti orang yang ngehina kita adalah orang yang lebih baik, mereka cuma nunggu giliran. Just let it go. Everyone wanna be better, right?

Di cerita ini mungkin kalian bingung nentuin siapa yang paling jahat, karena hampir semuanya disini adalah penjahat. Tapi tetap, we can't judge a book by the cover. Gue anggap kalian paham dengan tujuan kenapa gue nulis cerita kayak gini. I want to please and explore everyone more.

Inspirasi yang menggebu-gebu ini datang dari album luar biasa Epik High " **WE'VE DONE SOMETHING WONDERFUL** " album yang sangat bagus dan rekomended. Tanpa projek yang besar, tanpa fandom yang besar, tanpa promosi yang besar, Album super keren ini mampu raih Perfect All Kill. Seberapa pun kece beat-nya, seenak apapun cara Tablo cs bawain flow rapnya, tetap ciri khas mereka itu adalah lirik yang nyeleneh tapi jenius. Actually, mereka adalah motivator sekaligus rapper yang hebat. Setiap selesai dengarin dan memaknai lagu-lagu mereka, gue selalu ingin menjadi orang yang _feel a lot_. Seolah pernah merasakan banyak hal. Tapi gue nggak merekomendasikan Album ini buat didengar sama kalian yang bukan pecinta musik hiphop. You might don't like it.

So, tinggalkan review jika berkenan. See you.


End file.
